1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine room in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of an engine room which is capable of modularizing and assembling a wiring harness, an air conditioner pipe, an electronic stability control (ESC) tube, and the like, which are installed in an engine room, and has a housing member in order to improve rigidity of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine room in a vehicle refers to a space that is provided to mount an engine and a transmission in a vehicle body. In a general engine room in a passenger vehicle, a carrier of a front end module (hereinafter, referred to as FEM) to which a radiator is mounted is disposed at a front side, a dash panel, which forms a boundary with a driver seat, is disposed at a rear side, and housing panels to which shock absorbers are mounted are disposed at both lateral sides, respectively.
In addition to the engine and the transmission, a steering system, an air conditioning system, and various electrical components, which accompany the steering system and the air conditioning system, are also mounted in the engine room. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a wiring harness 6, an air conditioner pipe 7, an ESC tube 8, a junction box 4, a starting motor 5, and the like are positioned in the engine room. The aforementioned components are mounted by means of holes punched in the vehicle body, respectively.
That is, in order to assemble the aforementioned components to the vehicle body, multiple holes having various sizes need to be punched in an FEM 1, a dash panel 3, a cowl panel 3a disposed on the dash panel, a fender apron 2a, a housing panel 2 of a shock absorber, and the like, which are disposed in the vicinity of the engine room. The punching of holes may weaken rigidity of the vehicle body, and degrade NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) performance.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.